


& Suddenly, You've Done It All

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Laflams, Lams - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Poly Gay Trio, hamlaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: A look at things from Lafayette's point of view. Set in one_golden_sun's poly gay trio AU.





	& Suddenly, You've Done It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You've Won Me Over, In No Time At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417806) by [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun). 



> This is a gift for my wonderful, amazing, super duper smart wife, one_golden_sun, because it's her masters' graduation tomorrow!!!! 
> 
> A few weeks ago I asked her if she could read anything at all from Lafayette's point of view, what would it be. I'm not gonna lie I was expecting some sort of smut. Instead she damn near gave me a heart attack by saying "You've Won Me Over In No Time At All". 
> 
> Obviously, I did NOT rewrite the entirety of "You've Won Me Over", however, I did do this... 
> 
> If you have NOT read "You've Won Me Over In No Time At All", don't read this. Go read that first. I mean it. It's a beautiful, perfect, incredible, amazing story that everyone needs in their life, and this work contains SPOILERS for it. So stop. Turn around. Go read that first. 
> 
> If you have read it already, you may proceed. 
> 
> This is set within the timeline of that fic, towards the end.
> 
> Title is from "The Gift" by Angels & Airwaves
> 
> \--
> 
> one_golden_sun, I love you so much and I hope you love this. Happy graduation wifey, I'm so proud of you <3

**BOXING DAY**

Lafayette woke up as Alex was sliding quietly out of bed in the early morning. Their eyes met, and the soft smile they shared melted Lafayette’s heart. Felt open, felt honest, felt vulnerable. Finally, finally, John had come home to them. 

“Be right back,” Alex whispered, and he slipped out of the room, bare feet quiet on the cool floors. 

Lafayette looked down at John, sound asleep and curled close against his side, the stuffed turtle tucked under his arm. His dark curls fanned out on the pillow, freckled face soft and open in sleep, his lips parted slightly, long lashes brushing his cheeks… 

Lafayette’s heart skipped a beat. 

He had never stopped hoping that John would change his mind and return, that John would realize what he and Alex had known for months… that they fit together as three, that they wanted John, wanted him desperately. 

Yesterday had felt like a dream. Falling asleep with John in his arms, Alex right beside. Learning the ins and outs of John’s body, covered head to toe with freckles, and so pliant and responsive to Lafayette’s touch, so sweet and so eager to please… 

The taste of John’s cock down his throat, the feel of John’s mouth on his cock, that first proper look at John, naked in bed and held tight against Alex, finally right where he belonged… Lafayette wanted to hold it forever. 

That first real kiss. Imperfect, but perfect in how honest, how real. John shivering and soaking wet in their entryway, his mouth cold and soft beneath Lafayette’s kiss, snow melting in his hair, Alex nudging his way in, all nose bumps and teeth and soft laughter, the sweetest sounds of giving in and coming back together after far too long… Lafayette’s heart had never felt so full. 

He toyed with a strand of John’s hair absently, remembering the shock and joy of realizing John had come back, the best Christmas gift Lafayette had ever received, right there in the hall on Christmas morning. The sick fear that clenched cold hands around his heart when Alexander had almost turned him away, the anger, the dread that Alex was taking their last chance at something wonderful and throwing it away because he was hurt. 

The weak feeling of relief when he relented, and let John in. 

How close they’d come to losing John completely. That long month of silence. Lafayette’s indecision over whether to send the stuffed turtle or not… an olive branch, an open door, a reaching hand and an open heart. An invitation that he had held his breath against hoping would be received, and the quiet finality of trying one last time.

The silence… the awful, awful silence. The crushing weight of guilt that Lafayette felt for ruining what Alex had found with John. If he could have just kept out of it, kept his own heart out of it, his own distance, let Alex have what he’d found, then maybe Alex would have still had it. The awful feeling of waiting, hoping. Watching Alex try and try and try and receive nothing back, until finally Alex stopped trying, texts slowing to a trickle, and then nothing, resigned. How helpless Lafayette had felt, the feeling that this was all his fault, and the way he’d had to stand by and watch, unable to do anything to make it right…

The dread he’d felt when John had bolted from the apartment after walking in on Alex on his knees, Alex’s mouth on Lafayette’s cock, Lafayette’s hand in Alex’s hair…

The shock at looking up, shaken from his laser focus on Alex to see John standing in the doorway, laden down with gifts of food, eyes as big as saucers and something frightened and unreadable written all over his sweet face. 

The horror that a line had been crossed that they couldn’t come back from, and the desperate hope that it was reparable. 

Lafayette smoothed his fingers over John’s cheek, and John murmured in his sleep, nuzzled closer with a soft huff, didn’t wake. He felt so small, curled against Lafayette, such a perfect fit, and Lafayette only regretted that it had taken so long to get here. 

He smiled softly, remembering Halloween. How hopeful he’d felt then, before everything fell apart. John in his kitten ears, whiskers painted on his face… the way something deep and protective had stirred in Lafayette when he’d cupped John’s chin and carefully cleaned all traces of makeup away while John wriggled and fought and then slowly melted and softened in his hands. The bittersweet taste of John’s drunk babbling, his pleading, his heated words begging for what he and Alex had been hoping for for so long by that point, what they wanted so badly… 

But not like that. 

John, grinding up on him on the dance floor, his arms wrapped around him while Alex went in search of drinks. The way Lafayette’s heart had twisted with equal parts hope and pain when John launched himself at Alex, his whimpered ‘want you both’ that sent a bolt of electricity through Lafayette. He’d been so careful, and he’d wanted so badly, to have it dangled in front of him like that… 

He’d shared a loaded look with Alex, knew they needed to do the right thing and not take advantage, no matter how badly they’d wanted it… 

Looking down at John now, Lafayette was so glad they’d waited, so grateful that he got to have John now, like this, their first time sweet and full of bliss and the perfect, easy feeling of home. 

But Christ, he’d looked so good grinding with Alex in Herc’s living room, his hand teasing at Alex’s skirt… 

He’d looked so cute up on the counter, legs wide so Lafayette could step close and draw on the whiskers and nose… Lafayette had wanted to kiss him then, too, but feared pushing too hard, too fast. Didn’t want to break the spell, didn’t want to ruin things for Alex. Had hoped that in time, John would come to him. 

Was so grateful that in his own time, he had.

Autumn had been so sweet, a cozy feeling creeping in with the cooler weather that Lafayette had wanted so badly. He’d been afraid, then, to push, didn’t want to shatter the subtle, fragile shifting of their relationship. Tried to keep his own wants behind closed teeth, tried to be patient. 

Remembered how hard it had been, when he’d gotten his arms around John, hands over top of his, showing him how to shape the pie crust, the smell of cinnamon and ginger and apples heavy in the air. Closer, the smell of John’s skin – vanilla, and the faint hint of Alex’s almond soap. Lafayette had wanted so badly to touch, to trail his hands up John’s arms and pull him close, crowd him in against the counter and kiss the downy hairs at the base of his neck…

Had to step away abruptly. 

Had relished the quiet peace of baking the pies, something rhythmic and soothing in the repetitive motions, John quietly by his side. The apartment felt full. Homey.  
Lafayette’s heart had felt full, too. 

Watching John care for Alex had been a revelation in itself. To see someone else love the person Lafayette loved most dearly… it was enchanting in its own right. Watching that love blossom and strengthen had been a gift of its own, something so precious in it. Remembered realizing how deep John’s feelings truly ran when he’d raced home in a thunderstorm to the heart warming, breath catching sight of John already there, holding Alex tight through his terror, loving him through it, loving him after it. The way John had stayed so steady, so calm and quietly there… it had moved something deep inside Lafayette.

Seeing him standing shirtless and damp and shivering, his wet shirt in Lafayette’s hands… well. That had moved something entirely different in Lafayette. 

But he hadn’t pushed then either, felt like he was waiting with bated breath for something, some sign from John that he wanted it too, that it was okay to ask for more, to ask to be let in. 

Before that had been summer. Sweet, sweet summer and the hazy daze of falling in love. 

John fit into their lives so seamlessly, long conversations on the balcony with a bottle of wine and the setting sun. Home cooked meals shared between three. The easy pattern their lives had found, so sweet, so brand new, so fragile. 

Their first kiss, loose and easy under the weight of sticky sweet rum and coke, and a bet Lafayette had no chance of losing. Alex, singing that stupid childish song about kissing in trees. The first kiss, quick and on the cheek like John was afraid. Then the real kiss, John pinned beneath Alex on the floor, tasting, testing, slow and lazy and thorough…  
Watched Alex kiss John next, and felt nothing but love in his heart. 

Lafayette sighed, stroked his hand down John’s back, marveling at the reality of having him here, so close and warm and real, his breath soft and warm against Lafayette’s neck.  
He remembered realizing he loved him, pausing as he hung the bunch of lavender that John had brought over. He’d stared up at the bundle of herbs that he’d tied with a yellow ribbon, and had to swallow hard, steady himself against the realization. John, so sweet and caring, had shown up with all of the things Lafayette had mentioned wistfully, reminiscing about France. Radishes. Butter and sea salt. The bunch of lavender…

The shy, silent way John had let Lafayette know he was seeing him, too. The kindling of hope in Lafayette’s chest.

He and Alex had talked about it then, softly, quietly, curled together on the couch. Alex had been all for it, with Alex’s usual way of jumping from zero to ten while everyone else was still figuring out two. But Lafayette hadn’t wanted to press, hadn’t wanted to rush. Held back for fear of interfering with what Alex had found with John. The last thing he’d wanted to do was mess things up for Alex…

But oh, how badly he’d wanted John too. 

He pressed a soft kiss to John’s forehead, and tucked the blanket up properly over his shoulder.

Remembered the first time he’d laid eyes on that sweet face, caught and frozen in surprise in the restaurant. Lafayette had been struck then by how beautiful he was, with his warm, tanned skin, his freckles, his dark curls, and those open, honest eyes… how he didn’t seem to have even the tiniest inkling of how stunning he was. 

Lafayette’s heart had skipped a beat when he’d lifted John’s hand to his lips and settled across from him, that first day, the start of what had been one pleasant surprise after another in getting to know John himself. 

Before that, he’d existed only as a concept, in the excitement and affection in Alex’s voice, in the shift in Alex’s life, in the tidbits Alex shared with him about their time together.  
How little he’d known, all those months ago, when Alex had texted him about going on a date with a cute new coworker, how much that date would change their lives for the better. 

John whined softly in his sleep, and nuzzled Lafayette’s neck. 

Smiling, Lafayette stroked his face, shushed him softly. 

He looked up when Alex returned, three steaming mugs balanced in his hands. 

Alex met his gaze with a smile, glasses perched on his nose, book tucked under his arm. Paused a moment just to take in the sight of Lafayette and John tangled together in bed, then cursed under his breath and slid the mugs onto the bedside table. 

“Ow.” He shook his hands out a little, hissing, and climbed back into bed on John’s other side, looked down at Lafayette. 

Lafayette smiled up at Alex, tilted his head in a silent request for a kiss. 

Got it. 

“Mon chou, you have given me the two very best gifts I have ever received in my life,” he spoke quietly, didn’t want to wake John up. 

Alex made a face, stuck out his tongue at Lafayette. 

“Stop, it’s too early to be so sappy. I haven’t even had my coffee yet,” Alex griped, but it was warm, said with a smile. 

John stirred against Lafayette, huffed a soft sigh and shifted to blink sleepily at Lafayette.

Lafayette cupped his cheek and closed the distance, kissed the last tendrils of sleep from John’s mouth. Warm and relaxed and so, so right.


End file.
